


Breaking Focus

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Smut, like really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: "So nothing can break your focus, huh?" There is a dangerous look in Laurel's eyes following her question. "I'm going to test that theory."or Laurel decides to see if she can break Dinah's concentration on the piano
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Breaking Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Starling83 for betaing this <3

"So nothing can break your focus, huh?" There is a dangerous look in Laurel's eyes following her question. 

"I didn't say  _ nothing _ ," Dina replies warily, her fingers dancing across the keys of the piano as her gaze follows Laurel. 

"Potato, potata," Laurel says with a shrug, lazily walking over to the bar's entrance. 

"What are you doing?" Dinah asks, watching as Laurel locks the door and pulls down the blinds. Either she's trying to put Dinah off by being as weird as possible, or…

"I'm going to test that theory." The grin on Laurel's face is predatory as she makes her way back to where Dinah is sitting. Dinah eyes her carefully as the last few keys feel the weight of her fingers and the song dies out. "Play something else," Laurel commands, her low voice sending a shiver down Dinah's back as she sits down next to Dinah with the width of the bench between her legs. 

Dinah waits a second, looking at Laurel out of the side of her eye before obeying with a sigh, her hands starting up the gentle rhythm of a song she knows well. She pauses when Laurel's left hand slowly rises up to brush Dinah's hair over her shoulder. 

"Don't stop," Laurel whispers in her ear, so close Dinah can feel her breath on her skin. Taking a deep breath, Dinah does as told and picks up where she left off. "Good girl." Trailing her left hand along Dinah's back, Laurel's right hand moves to rest on Dinah's knee. As it finds its way to the inside of her thigh, Laurel's lips make contact with the skin of her neck. Dinah draws in a sharp breath but focuses on keeping her own fingers moving. 

Laurel's teeth scrape at her neck as the tips of her fingers press against the inside of her thigh, gradually dragging higher. As Dinah keeps pushing down keys at a practiced pace and her breathing quickens, she's grateful Laurel hadn't asked her to sing as well.

At least she picked a song she knows well, so she doesn't even have to think about where to move her hands when Laurel's tongue darts out of her mouth, teasing at Dinah's neck. Her rhythm falters when Laurel's hand stops not even an inch from the apex of her thighs, digging into her flesh as Laurel's mouth properly latches onto her neck. She rights it before Laurel notices, but the longer her mouth keeps doing  _ that  _ and her fingers move half an inch just to scurry back, the harder it becomes, and Dinah doesn't even notice when one of her hands stops moving completely. 

Laurel's lips move up to her ear, tickling her skin with their closeness. "Keep going," she says, gently biting Dinah's earlobe as she finishes. Dinah blinks down at her fingers, trying her best to remember where she was as they start moving once again. Laurel makes a pleased sound as she moves her attention back to Dinah's neck. Her fingers skirt across the join of her legs, and Dinah bites her lip as she feels the smallest amount of pressure right where she needs it. Of course, it's gone a second later as Laurel pushes her hand underneath Dinah's shirt instead. 

Dinah groans as Laurel claws at her abs, nails scraping over them hard enough that she knows she will have marks later. Every second she spends under Laurel's touch makes it increasingly harder to focus on playing, but Laurel has made this into a challenge and Dinah will be damned if she lets her win easily. 

Laurel's lips move lower, brushing along her collarbone, and Dinah doesn't know if she's more grateful or regretful she decided to wear a loose, low-cut top today. She's still pondering it when Laurel's hand pushes higher, toying with the edge of her bra before shoving it out of the way. She closes her eyes as Laurel's hand wraps around her breast, her nipple trapped between her middle and ring finger. 

"Laurel," she lets out in a low moan, her body tensing as she tries not to break concentration. 

"Keep going," Laurel repeats, sounding all too pleased with herself as her lips form into a smirk against Dinah's skin. Dinah obeys again, determined to hold out for as long as possible. 

After taking her time playing with both of Dinah's breasts, Laurel's hand finally moves downwards again. Dinah holds her breath as anticipation takes over her body, making her play clumsier than she'd like, even if Laurel doesn't notice. A whine escapes her as Laurel skims over the edge of her pants. 

Laurel's hot breath is back on her ear as she whispers, "Patience is a virtue, Dinah." Dinah would give a response, but any words she might say die in her throat as Laurel presses her fingers against the seam of her pants, right where she needs them. Only, after all this build-up, a touch with clothes still between them is nowhere near enough.

At this point, Dinah’s sure she’s just playing the same refrain over and over again, but she can’t pay enough attention to her actions to confirm it. Laurel’s lips are back on her neck and her fingers travel up her pants torturously slowly, before finally undoing the button and zipper. A single finger dips inside her underwear and the melody from the piano becomes choppy at best as Dinah tries her very best to remember what she’s doing.

“It’s okay, pretty bird,” Laurel whispers, pulling her finger out only to replace it with her entire hand. “You can quiet your song now.” Dinah’s relief is short-lived as the moment Laurel applies pressure to her clit for real, all thoughts leave her mind. She balls her hands into fists and leans her body into Laurel’s, surrendering herself completely to her girlfriend. Laurel keeps whispering encouragements to her, but none of them properly register as the pressure between her thighs keeps building, until it’s finally all released.

“Good girl,” Laurel coos, wiping her hand on Dinah’s pants as the other strokes through her hair. Dinah only hums in response, resting her head on Laurel’s shoulder. “And would you look at that, your focus  _ can _ be broken.” Dinah groans as she’s reminded why Laurel started this in the first place.

“I didn’t say it couldn’t,” she defends, but Laurel only shrugs in response, happy with her outcome. 


End file.
